Technologies have been proposed for generating data used for printing that can reduce the amount of colorants consumed in the printing operation. For example, there are techniques for reducing the consumption of colorants based on the residual amount of the colorants in the printer and the amount of colorants expected to be consumed when printing an image (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-194855, 2007-292871, 2014-162005, and 2006-123200, for example).